


Home

by mistyegg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic Available, set in the covid 19 pandemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: “We have waited a long time to meet, Levi… we will be okay waiting a few more months. Please?”Somehow those words fit better now than they did four months ago.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by the fact that i can't see my girlfriend rn despite the fact she's literal towns away. i hope everyone is doing okay in the current situation!!! make sure you all are obeying your countries isolation laws and keeping your distance - i hope it's all over soon. 
> 
> feel free to reach out to me if you want to talk :))
> 
> EDIT: This now has a podfic, thanks to the lovely [Oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubscribetoOxygen/profile)!! You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=immhd4B314o)

The call only rang one tone before he picked up, wide green eyes and bright features coming into view almost instantly and relaxing Levi from his tense position. Eren grinned and waved, leaning back and showing off the window behind him, lined with potted plants. “Hallo!”   
  
He giggled at Levi’s soft smile, who’s nimble fingers were undoing the unforgiving knot in his tie, “Bonjour, Eren.”   
  
His boyfriend sighed, usual happy features being replaced by furrowed eyebrows and pouting lips. The bangs that are too short to fit in his small ponytail swish when his head slumps, an intoxicating vision to Levi, even through a screen. “I miss you, little one.”   
  
He doesn’t even twitch anymore at the infuriating yet endearing nickname he’s been given, only pulling the fabric loose and laying it over his shoulder, popping the top buttons on his shirt and pretending he doesn’t notice the way Eren zeros in on the action. “You say that as if there’s something to miss.”   
  
Eren frowns, “Don’t tease, Levi, you know what I mean.”

He does. They had been planning to meet for the first time since Boxing Day, after Eren’s shitty internet connection had died for an entire week because of the bad weather, crying German too fast for Levi to make out when they could face time again. His eyes had gone wide when Levi suddenly asked him to come to Paris, nodding before the French man could finish his sentence and exclaiming he would save up for his plane ticket immediately. Levi had offered to buy it for him so they could meet sooner, but Eren had showed off one of his perfect smiles and refused:  _ “We have waited a long time to meet, Levi… we will be okay waiting a few more months. Please?” _

Somehow those words fit better now than they did four months ago. 

“Have you been healthy?”   
  
Levi snorted. “Of course I have. It’s you I’m worried about; you’re still going into work, aren’t you?”   
  
Eren sighed. “Yes; Mika and Armin aren’t working so I must. But I have been washing my hands! And wearing masks, I promise.”   
  
“I trust you, brat. Just don’t get sick, alright?”

“I will be okay, Levi. We will meet soon - Ich liebe dich.”

_ I love you. _

“Je t'aime aussi.”   
  
_ I love you, too. _


End file.
